The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request on a webpage. The rapid and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Oracle Corporation JavaScript™ (hereinafter JavaScript) is a programming language and/or scripting language that may be used with a web browser at the client-side (e.g. user system) to provide enhanced user interfaces and dynamic websites. Approaches to delivering JavaScript to the client-side include sending all of JavaScript for the website to client for every page delivered which may unnecessarily slow the delivery of information because all of the JavaScript may not be used on the webpage. Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might become inefficient if, for example, all of the JavaScript for a website is sent to the client for each webpage when a fraction of the JavaScript is utilized on the webpage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling a way to deliver JavaScript more efficiently to the user of the database system, and/or to improve efficiency of the database system.